Reunion
by jesusjunkie
Summary: Mercedes returns to McKinley for a alumnus reunion to tutor the current glee students and with her is a new man. Set in season 4. A very short one shot.


**Hey guys, this is a one shot that came to me, what if Mercedes turned up with a new boyfriend. Its not that I think that a new boyfriend would complete Mercedes, its just that I would like to see her treated like the queen she is and I thought that Sam did, until he clearly lost his mind in season 4. I am still a Samcedes shipper but to be honest I wouldn't want Mercedes with season 4 Sam, they have totally ruined his character, not to mention the whole Bram foolish, I mean seriously glee, seriously. Any who sorry to vent please enjoy and review.**

**I do not own glee or any of its characters, if I did there would probably no season 4 or season 4 would probably be a million times better. I do proudly own Caleb Sinclair.**

Reunion

The bell had rung and most of the students at McKinley High School had left, with the odd few just loitering around and so no one noticed the two figures walking down the corridors for McKinley high hand in hand. The girl or what one would now describe as a woman, had beautiful mahogany skin, curves that were to die for and wore hair short with long bangs, she looked fabulous and was radiant. The young man holding her hand was much taller than her and had cinnamon brown skin, he had deep brown eyes and golden brown hair that he wore in an afro. He was very muscular and it was quite obvious. The two of them looked like they belonged together and were clearly in love. They reached a particular locker.

"This is my old locker," the young lady said fondly whilst stroking the locker.

"Yes I can tell, Cedes, you clearly had a lot of fond memories at this locker," said the young smiling adoringly at her as his strong British accent came through.

"Yep, I did babe and I do miss it a little," replied Mercedes sounding slightly wistful.

"Really," asked the young man pouting slightly as she just laughed at him.

"I only miss it a little, and now I get to make great memories with you," replied Mercedes smiling as she leaned up and kissed him softly yet passionately.

"Well you've got me convinced," replied the young man as they pulled away, "Let me introduce you to the glee club." They walked the rest of the walk to the glee room and stood outside the door.

"Sweetheart are we going to go in or are you pondering the meaning of life?" asked the young pleasantly with a twinkle in his eyes but his smile quickly grew concerned and as he took in Mercedes' features, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I haven't seen these guys since sectionals and Tina says everything has changed, people have broken up and some have got together, and now all of us alumni have come back and its going to be awkward and I ..." rambled Mercedes nervously and the young man turned her to face him and held both her hands.

"Babe as cute as I think you are when you ramble, you need to take a breath. Forget about all the past drama and all the present drama and remember this. You are an incredibly beautiful and talented person, who has the kindest most generous and gentle soul I have ever met and you do not need to let anyone effect you like this, okay," stated the young man calmly as Mercedes smiled softly and let out a breath.

"Okay I can do this," breathed Mercedes.

"Yes you can," agreed the young man as he smiled lovingly at her.

"We can do this," she replied smiling back and with that opened the door with him following behind us. Everyone was engaged with each other chatting and didn't notice them. Rachel was chatting animatedly with Mr Schue and Kurt, while Finn and Blaine talked while both trying not to get caught subtly glancing at Rachel and Kurt. Artie, Mike Tina, Joe and Sugar were talking pleasantly and so were Wade and Marley who were laughing at Ryder, Jake and Puck. Kitty seemed to be hounding Quinn, who was doing her best not to look annoyed and Santana was openly glaring at Brittany and Sam who seemed to be in their own world.

"Er babe, maybe you should signal them or something," suggested the young man quietly as he noticed no one paid attention to them and Mercedes just nodded.

"HI GUYS," greeted Mercedes loudly and everyone turned to face her with shock and surprise, all of them looked happy except Sam who looked a little pale.

"Mercedes, oh my gosh, it so good to see you," greeted Tina who ran up to her and hugged her tightly and the others followed afterwards, after most of the hugs were given Santana looked behind Mercedes and noticed the extremely good-looking young man behind her.

"Er, Mercedes who is that very fine man you have behind you?" asked Santana with a gleam in her eye and Mercedes blushed slightly and thanked God for her darker skin tone.

"Guys, this is Caleb Sinclair, my boyfriend," introduced Mercedes as Caleb came and stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's great to meet you guys," greeted Caleb smiling warmly at them.

"Oh my gosh is that a British accent," gushed Sugar looking like she was about to swoon as both Caleb and Mercedes nodded.

"Girl you got yourself a British hunk," commented Wade sassily looking Caleb up and down. The next few minutes was spent introducing Caleb to everyone and finally they all sat down.

"Well its great to have you all here," stated Mr Schue looking excited, "We can have our alumnus tutor the current glee students."

"Er not to be rude Mr Schue but what will Caleb do, I mean he wasn't in glee club and is not an alumnus," stated Rachel as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Well actually, Rachel, Caleb is probably more qualified than any of us," stated Mercedes proudly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt looking interested.

"Well ... tell them baby," encouraged Mercedes as she nudged Caleb.

"I go to 'The Colburn Conservatory of Music' in LA," stated Caleb humbly as everyone except Mercedes looked confused.

"It's a prestigious music school for child prodigies, which Caleb just happens to be," explained Mercedes proudly, "Caleb and I met because he works part-time as a musician for the record label I'm signed too."

"Wow so you're like a music genius or something?" asked Artie slightly in awe.

"Well I wouldn't say that," replied Caleb a little embarrassed.

"If he is so good, how come he didn't get into Julliard," asked Rachel a little huffy.

"Oh he did, but he got offered a post to teach but he wanted to study at Colburn," answered Mercedes happily as Rachel was left speechless.

"And if I didn't go to Colburn I would have never met Cedes," added Caleb smiling at Mercedes with love as most of the girls cooed.

"Okay, everyone I think we can get to work now. Let's brainstorm for ideas," stated Mr Schue.

An hour later and everyone was leaving the glee room, there were promises to stay in touch and promises to phone or email. There were also hugs and tears and there was even some longing glances shared among the former and current glee students.

"Babe, I just need the little boy's room, I'll meet you at the car," said Caleb as he rushed off and Mercedes slowly began to make her back along the corridor towards the front entrance.

"Hey Mercedes," a voice called out and she stopped and turned to face the voice.

"Hey Sam," stated Mercedes pleasantly.

"Er hey," Sam said again awkwardly.

"You already said that Sam," Mercedes stated with twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh sorry. How are things, we never seem to get a chance to talk," said Sam as Mercedes chuckled to herself, "What?"

"No its just, when would we have a time to talk, when you're pretending that I don't exist or acting like Wade is me or my clone with Brittany," stated Mercedes calmly.

"Mercedes I.." began Sam.

"No its okay Sam, I just realised that you were not what I thought you were, you changed this year a lot," interrupted Mercedes calmly.

"But its okay, Sam, I have found a guy who not only completely understands me, which I'm not saying you didn't but he also loves me completely," said Mercedes smiling as she thought of Caleb.

"I loved you Mercedes," said Sam quietly.

"I'm sure you thought you did Sam, but I think that you love the chase and you love being in love. You loved Quinn, you loved me and you kind of proposed to both of us. I heard you proposed to Brittany and got married in a fake Mayan wedding," said Mercedes chuckling at the last bit.

"We've both moved on Sam and we're both happy, so we can be friends," said Mercedes warmly.

"Okay friends," repeated Sam smiling but the smile did not reach his eyes, as he watched a larger figure walk past him and hug Mercedes.

"Babe you ready to go?" asked Caleb as he put his arm around Mercedes' shoulders and Mercedes nodded, "It was nice to meet you Sam." Caleb shook Sam's hand warmly and Mercedes waved at him.

"Bye Sam," Mercedes said and both of them walked off down the corridor laughing and chatting.

"Bye Cedes," Sam whispered as a look of regret and sadness washed over his features until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Sam there you are, are you ready to go to the grocery store? Lord Tubbington has run out of his weight watchers pasta," stated Brittany seriously and Sam smiled at her and they headed out of the school quickly.

The End

**I hope guys enjoyed this one shot and please review**


End file.
